VooDoo
by webspinner2
Summary: Alec and Magnus are getting married! Old friends ... and enemies are gathering in New York for the big event.
1. Chapter 1

**VooDoo (Sequel to A Dagger of the Mind)**

**Chapter 1**

** By the pricking of my thumbs, **

**Something wicked this way comes. - Wm Shakespeare**

Alec sat slumped on a wingback chair in the otherwise deserted library of the New York Institute. The early winter evening left long, deep shadows in the corners of the large room. The few reading lamps that were lit creating small islands of light that did little to dispel the general gloom. Normally one of Alec's favourite places, the library had become something of a refuge over the last couple of months as the New York Institute underwent an extensive face lift in preparation for hosting an important Clave meeting and Alec and Magnus' wedding.

Alec had given up the fight for a small, 'friends and family' wedding in the face of pressure from his mother, Maryse who had convinced him it was important for the Accords to celebrate the alliance of a shadowhunter and a downworlder in a formal and public way. Heaving a soft sigh, Alec wondered if it was safe to leave the library yet, or if he would be accosted by Isabelle or Maryse wanting him to make decisions about this or that irrelevant wedding detail. He knew Isabelle would accuse him of sulking, but he couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by the circus like atmosphere this event had acquired. It wasn't so bad when Magnus was there to handle the details, but he was off visiting clients today and wouldn't be at the Institute until later.

Alec tensed as he heard the library door creak open. "Thought I might find you here;" Isabelle whispered as she quietly took the chair next to Alec. "Don't worry; I haven't come to pepper you with questions about the wedding. Just want to make sure you're okay." She glanced over at Alec, her dark eyes warm and slightly concerned. While Isabelle thrived on being the centre of attention, she knew her brother did not.

"I'm fine Izzy;" He replied; "…thanks."

"Jace just went down to let Magnus in, so I think it's safe for you to come out now."

Alec smiled a little sheepishly and stood holding his hand out to help Izzy up. "Shall we go?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She said grinning widely as the two left the quiet gloom of the library and headed down the hall to meet Jace and Magnus in the lounge.

Alec and Isabelle entered the lounge to find Jace and Magnus already there. The well worn room had recently undergone a makeover. Fresh cream paint on the walls, new curtains and beautiful, antique oriental carpets breathed new life into the familiar space. Jace was sprawled out on one of the new leather couches and Magnus lounged on the matching loveseat. Alec hurried to join Magnus who rose to give his fiancé a warm hug and peck on the lips before settling down again on the love seat with his arm around Alec.

"You're earlier than I thought you'd be;" Alec commented as he looked into Magnus beautiful gold-green cat eyes.

Magnus smiled, noticing the look of relief that passed quickly over Alec's pale face. "I thought you might need some moral support, only a few more days to the wedding."

"Mum has a list of last minute details she needs to go over with you Magnus." Isabelle said flopping down in the nearest arm chair and throwing her long legs over one arm. "We also need to talk about your bachelor party! Jace and I thought maybe Pandemonium tomorrow night; that still gives you guys a day to recover before the wedding, what do you think?"

Magnus' grin and Alec's grimace summed up their feelings without the need for words; but one look at the sparkle in his fiancé's eye had Alec smiling softly and saying;" Sounds great;"

"Well now that's settled;" Jace said; "Maybe we should talk about the elephant in the room… Ezra Highsmith. He'll be arriving later tonight with the rest of the Clave for the meeting tomorrow and to attend your wedding;"

At the Inquisitor's name, Alec's face sobered, he was still convinced that Ezra was the true mastermind behind the corruption in Edinburgh; that the Inquisitor had maintained and encouraged the horrible, old practice of considering downworlders the same as demons and hunting them for sport and profit. Alec had exposed what was going on in Edinburgh and, though he had no proof of Ezra's involvement, he was sure that he'd earned the man's undying hatred. Alec shook his head slightly trying to dislodge these uncomfortable thoughts, after all, what could the Inquisitor possibly do to him or Magnus at such a public venue?

"Jace, we still have no proof of Highsmith's guilt so there is nothing we can do to prevent his attending the conference or the wedding. A lot of shadowhunters will be attending, I don't think he would be reckless enough to seek revenge with so many potential witnesses around, do you?" Alec shrugged his shoulders as if to dismiss the subject, but Jace did not look satisfied.

Further discussion was interrupted by the rather noisy entrance of Josh, Ian and Shivy who tumbled into the lounge having just finished a late afternoon training session with Maryse. Jace took the opportunity of the distraction to whisper in Magnus' ear; "I'll watch his back." Magnus gave Jace a grateful nod in response; the warlock would not trust random witnesses to keep his beloved safe.

As the young shadowhunters joined the others around the large fireplace, Izzy smiled and said; "We were just talking about Alec and Magnus' bachelor party tomorrow night at Pandemonium. I expect you all to be there!"

Josh and Ian agreed enthusiastically. Shivy squealed and threw herself between Alec and Magnus on the loveseat. Magnus laughed as he made some room for her. "I guess we still need a chaperon for the next few days!" He was very fond of the lively young shadowhunter, viewing her as a little sister he could tease to his heart's content.

Maryse Lightwood stood in the doorway watching the animated group, laughing and chattering to each other. She almost hated to intrude, it was nice to see her family so relaxed and happy, but she needed to speak with Alec, and she had put it off long enough.

"Alexander;" she said raising her voice so it would be heard above the general noise of conversation in the room. "I need to see you in my office before you leave today;"

"Of course;" Alec said immediately startled by his mother's sudden appearance. He hoped it wasn't about the wedding, but then he reasoned, if it had been, she would have included Magnus in her request. At Alec's words, Maryse nodded briefly and left the room.

"What's that about?" Magnus asked looking around Shivy at his fiancé.

"No idea;" Alec responded; "But I'd better go see or we'll be even later getting home and you know how the Chairman gets if dinner's late." The smile on Alec's face reached his eyes as he thought about the spoiled kitten that waited for them at home. He disentangled himself from the love seat. "I'll go see Mum now and then he can head back to the loft;"

"I'll be waiting;" Magnus replied as Shivy shifted to give him more room now Alec was gone.

Alec found himself walking slowly down the dark hallway to his mother's office. He didn't know why he felt so reluctant to leave the light and warmth of the lounge, only that he did. He assumed Maryse wanted to talk to him about tomorrow's Clave meeting, if it had been wedding related, she would have asked to see Magnus as well.

Arriving at his mother's office, Alec knocked briefly on the door and waited until he heard her voice before entering.

"Alexander, come in and sit down, there is something I need to tell you;" Maryse's voice held a note of concern and uncertainty that surprised Alec. He had rarely known her to be anything but strong and confident in herself and her decisions. Alec sat in one of the chairs across from his mother's desk wondering what this could possibly be about?

"As you know, we are hosting the Clave meeting here tomorrow;" She began her voice sounding a little strained; "The entire Clave has been invited to attend the wedding. Your father is a member of the Clave and he will be attending the meeting and the wedding;" Maryse concluded trying to school her voice into sounding like it was business as usual.

Alec was dumbstruck, he had never considered the possibility that Robert would be there. Could this wedding get any worse? What would he tell Magnus? They had both agreed, somewhat jokingly, that neither of their fathers would be invited. He glanced up at his mother, the beginnings of anger stirring in his eyes. "You should have talked to me before the invitation was given!"

"Alexander, you have done your best, the last few months, to avoid discussing anything about the wedding! Telling you ahead of time would only have upset you more and not changed anything;" Maryse said sharply then softening her tone again as she looked at her first born; "I know this big formal wedding is not what you would have chosen, but there really was no way to avoid inviting your father. I promise I will do everything in my power to ensure there is no unpleasantness between you."

* * *

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this story started. I have been busy with family obligations, but the plot has been worked out and the characters who volunteered lined up and ready to go. It may take more time between chapters for this story as I am just starting to write, but I hope you will be patient with me. For any new readers, this story follows on after The Witching Hour and A Dagger of the Mind so there will be redfernces that might be confusing if you haven't read the others first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Early the next morning, Alec, coffee in hand, arrived at the Institute. He was tired, but less stressed about the wedding than he had been last night. Magnus took the news of Robert's attendance calmly and Alec suspected it was solely for his sake. Just when he thought Magnus could do nothing to make him love him more than he already did, the warlock would do or say something that proved he was mistaken. The size and type of wedding they had, really wasn't important, all that mattered was they belonged to each other, Magnus was his home, was his everything.

Magnus, though he was not the Warlock's representative to the Clave, had been asked by the Consul to attend this meeting. Alec was grateful he would have Magnus' support when he faced his father for the first time.

Jace and Isabelle entered the conference room looking just as sleepy as he felt.

"Hate these early morning meetings;" Jace mumbled.

"Look at the bright side;" Izzy replied; "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go to Pandemonium!"

"Good point;" Jace laughed perking up at the thought; "Bachelor party, here we come!"

Alec groaned. He would have preferred a quiet night at home cuddling with Magnus.

"Lighten up big brother;" Izzy said laughing at the disgruntled look on Alec's face. "You might even have some fun if you let loose a little."

Magnus, on his other side chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on Alec's arm. He whispered; "Don't worry, love, I'll take care of you."

Before Alec could respond, the room began to fill up as other members of the Clave arrived. Most were friendly and nodded or spoke to the three Lightwood siblings as they moved around the table to take their seats. Alec stiffened however as his mother entered followed by Robert Lightwood, Consul Jia Penhallow and the Inquisitor, Ezra Highsmith.

The conference room at the New York Institute, with its massive oak table and stained glass window, had always seemed huge to Alec, but now he wondered if he could find any room big enough to contain both his father and Ezra Highsmith. He glanced first at his father, unsurprised to find the older man's face an unreadable, stoic mask. Robert Lightwood's attention seemed to be focused on Maryse who was sitting to the Consul's right, at the head of the table. Alec had not laid eyes on his father since that terrible time when Magnus had broken up with him. Robert was bitter and angry about losing the Inquisitor's job to Ezra, and seemed to blame his disappointment on Alec's preference for male downworlders, and his unsanctioned actions to save Jace from Sebastian. The last words his father had said to him, still echoed in his mind, still caused him enormous pain….

_"You're pathetic, a disgrace to the name of Lightwood, and if things don't change drastically I will personally see that your marks are stripped."_

Alec's next glance took in Ezra Highsmith, sitting on the Consul's left. The Inquisitor's, cold, haughty face was just as unreadable as Alec's father's had been, and Alec felt a shiver run up his spine.

Izzy gave Alec's arm a gentle squeeze and whispered; "Relax, it could be worse, at least Magnus' father isn't coming;"

Alec rolled his eyes, but gave his sister a small smile to let her know he was okay. Just then Consul Penhallow called the meeting to order. There was some last minute shuffling of papers and skidding of chairs on the hard wooden floor, but as soon as the room was quiet the Consul welcomed the delegates and guests. Everyone at the meeting had an agenda in front of them and Alec was surprised to see that the first two items of business were Edinburgh and London.

Looking warmly over to where Alec and Magnus were sitting, Jia Penhallow began the discussion by thanking them for their actions on behalf of shadowhunters and downworlders. She commended their courage and resourcefulness in the face of grave danger and felt the Clave owned them a debt of gratitude.

Blushing, Alec glanced up to the head of the table, catching a look of cold fury on the Inquisitor's face before it resolved into its usual unreadable mask. Maryse, to the right of the Consul was beaming, pride in her son clearly evident. The one person Alec didn't look at was Robert. As a child, pleasing his father, making him proud, had been extremely important to Alec. That dream had become a nightmare when he realized he would have to hide who he really was to achieve it. Alec's journey to adulthood had been a painful one, but he was now comfortable in his own skin, accepting and open about what he was and who he loved. If there was still a small part of him that felt the sting of his father's disappointment and rejection, he could deal with it.

Conversation continued, a new head of the Edinburgh Institute had been appointed and inroads were being made to repair relations with the downworld. Punishment for the shadowhunters who had taken part in the crimes against downworlders was discussed; at a minimum they would all be stripped of their marks. The new High Warlock of London, Silas Boggle, who was attending the meeting, was formally introduced to the Clave. Other, more routine matters of business were also reviewed while lunch and dinner were brought in and the work continued all day.

Alec had found his mind wandering as the meeting dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. It was the mention of his and Magnus' names that brought him sharply back to the present. Jia Penhallow had just mentioned the reason for the Clave meeting in New York, the celebration of Alec and Magnus' wedding. She congratulated them on behalf of the Clave and stated she expected that all the members in attendance would show their support by joining in the wedding celebrations.

Alec was more than grateful when Magnus rose to thank the Consul on their behalf. The warlock was so much more comfortable in public situations and could be very gracious when he wanted to be. Jia Penhallow acknowledged Magnus' words of thanks with a warm smile and closed the meeting.

"Time for Pandemonium!" Isabelle said smiling wickedly at Alec. "Let's round up Shivy, Josh and Ian and get this Bachelor party started!"

Alec smiled weakly, rising to his feet, almost glad to go just so he could move after being seated for so long. Magnus, Jace and Izzy headed for the door and were surprised to find the others waiting in the hallway just outside. Briefly Izzy wondered if Shivy had developed her old habit of listening at doors? Isabelle had been notorious for making sure she always knew what was going on, when she'd been too young to attend Clave meetings with the adults.

"Common you guys, let's get this party started, Clary and Simon are going to meet us there;" Izzy said laughing as she slipped one arm around Alec and the other around Magnus and headed for the elevator.

Just as the elevator door clanged open, Jia Penhallow approached Alec asking him for a word. He nodded then turning to the others saying; "You go on ahead, I'll catch a cab and meet you at the club as soon as I can;"

Magnus hesitated, but Isabelle pulled him forcefully into the elevator; "Oh no, we can't have a Bachelor party without at least one of you there!" Then she called to Alec as the door closed; "Don't make me send a search party for you."

Half an hour later, Alec was on the sidewalk near Pandemonium. The queue waiting to get into the club was not unexpectedly long, but he knew Magnus name would allow him instant access. Alec began making his way past the lineup when a jostling in the crowd found him shoved off the sidewalk into the path of an oncoming truck. He heard the squeal of brakes and smelt the acrid stench of burning rubber, but there was no time to react, all he could think was; "Oh God no, this is going to be so hard on Magnus!"

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter, though I have left Alec in a bit of a mess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alec felt the world spin upside down, but there was no sudden impact or pain. As things began to settle into their normal spaces, he realized he was back on the sidewalk, in the grip of Aidan Briosag, the High Warlock of Edinburgh whom Alec had met on his recent trip there.

"Getting hit by a truck is a little drastic don't you think? I'm sure Magnus will understand if you've changed your mind about the wedding…. or maybe not;" Aidan smirked as he made a show of setting Alec right and dusting him off.

"Aidan!" Alec spluttered as his eyes rested on the handsome face of the Scottish warlock; whether Alec's shock was caused by his near fatal accident, or the warlock's words, was impossible to say.

"Stop teasing the boy, Aidan;" Said another familiar voice; "Are you okay Alec, that was really close."

Alec looked over to see Magnus friend, Morag Nightshade coming up behind the High Warlock of Edinburgh.

"I'm fine Morag, thanks, but what are you two doing here?"

"We came for your Bachelor Party of course, although I was afraid, for a minute there, it would be your Wake. How did you end up in the road?" Aidan asked as he slipped an arm around Morag bringing her into the conversation.

"Not really sure, something happened in the crowd and I was bumped off the sidewalk;" Alec shrugged dismissing the subject. "I'm really glad you were here, I owe you one."

Aidan waved it away; "Buy me a drink and we'll call it even!" He said grinning cheekily.

"As soon as we get out of this line up;" Alec responded leading them to the front of the queue and mentioning Magnus' name to the bouncers. They were immediately ushered inside the dark club. Conversation was difficult over the loud music and pounding bass. Alec took a few moments to get his bearings and saw Magnus tall form standing near the bar next to Jace and Clary. Without further delay, he began winding his way through the shifting bodies on the dance floor. Like water around a boat, as soon as a small space opened up in front of them, it closed behind them, but at last they made it to the relative calm of the bar.

Jace was the first to acknowledge their arrival; "Oh good, you're here, Izzy was about to gather reinforcements and storm the Institute."

At Jace's words Magnus turned, his eyes lit up as he saw first Alec and then Aidan and Morag. He pulled Alec into a brief hug, then made the necessary introductions. Jace had met Aidan before, but didn't know Morag and Clary hadn't met either of them.

"What took you so long?" Jace asked Alec once the introductions were done.

"Nothing serious, just a bit of difficulty getting past the line up out front;" Alec mumbled avoiding Jace's gaze. He did not want to make a big deal out of what had been, after all, just a simple accident with no real harm done. Aidan's eyebrow shot up at his words, a gesture Alec, who was standing in front of him, missed, but Jace did not. The shadowhunter made a note to ask Aidan about that 'bit of difficulty' at the first opportunity.

After getting drinks, the group at the bar moved to the large table Izzy and Simon and the young shadowhunters had secured. Once they were all seated, Morag turned to Magnus and asked; "So where are you two going on your honeymoon?"

"New Orleans, Alec's never been there;" Magnus replied smiling softly at his fiancé.

"I haven't been there in years, not since Marie Laveau was the VooDoo Queen in the 1800's." Morag responded with interest; "Who is the Queen now?"

"VooDoo Queen?" Alec said sounding confused.

"The current Voodoo Queen is Callie LaMort." Magnus replied in answer to Morag's question, then turning to Alec with a soft smile he said; "The High Warlock of New Orleans is called the VoodDoo Queen and she holds court in the French Quarter where we'll be staying."

While Magnus and Alec were chatting with Morag about New Orleans, Jace took the opportunity to ask Aidan about that 'bit of difficulty' Alec had mentioned earlier. The High Warlock of Edinburgh told him that he had not seen what initially caused the scuffle, but Alec had been knocked into the street and would have been hit by an oncoming truck if he hadn't been able to grab him and pull him to safety.

Frowning at Jace's look of concern, Aidan asked; "Do you have any reason to believe it wasn't an accident, that Alec is in some kind of danger?"

"Y-yes;" Said Jace hesitantly, not sure how much of their suspicions about the Inquisitor he wanted share with Aidan Briosag. After a moment he seemed to come to a decision and continued; "Alec suspected that the mastermind behind the corruption of the Edinburgh Institute was never caught. He had no proof, but he believed it was Maeve Campbell's brother, Ezra Highsmith, the Clave's Inquisitor."

Aidan Briosag gave a low whistle; "Well that would be quite a bombshell; does he know that Alec suspects him?"

"Even if he doesn't, he has plenty of reasons to hate Alec and Magnus too. Highsmith has made no secret of the fact that he doesn't trust downworlders and wouldn't shed any tears if the Accords failed;"

"I see your point, but what do you intend to do?"

"Try to find the proof we need to expose the Inquisitor, and watch my brother's back. I hope I can count on your help until after the wedding?"

"Absolutely!" Aidan replied a glint sparking in his gray-green eyes; "I owe both Magnus and Alec a debt of gratitude for what they did in Edinburgh."

The rest of the evening past pleasantly. There were lots of toasts to the happy couple. Magnus spent a great deal of time on the dance floor first with Shivy, and then with Alec, once he'd had a few drinks to loosen him up. Izzy had arranged for a limo to pick them all up and take them home at the end of the night.

As they approached the curb outside the Brooklyn loft, Magus gently shook Alec who had fallen asleep during the ride home. Wishing the others goodnight they stepped out of the car. Magnus had his arm around Alec helping to support the tired shadowhunter as they made their way up the rickety stairs. Chairman Meow greeted them at the door looking somewhat disgruntled at being left alone all evening. Alec wondered if Magnus would find a hairball in his shoe tomorrow, somehow it was always Magnus who seemed to pay for any perceived slights to the diminutive feline.

Alec collapsed onto the couch while Magnus poured them each a glass of wine to finish off the evening.

"It's traditional for the bride and groom, or in this case, the groom and groom, to exchange gifts. I thought perhaps we could do it after the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night;" Magnus said smiling as he lifted his glass to take a sip.

"We'll be at the Institute, are you sure you want to do it there?" Alec asked.

"That's perfect, I have a surprise planned for you that requires we be at the Institute."

Alec looked curiously at the warlock, but knew better that to try and pry it out of him; instead, he leaned in and gave Magnus a sweet, chaste kiss that seemed to contain all the love, faith and hope he had for their future.

"Come on love, time for bed. We have a busy day tomorrow;" Magnus said as he hauled Alec up off the couch and led him to their bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I know you will all be glad that Alec wasn't killed, he does have a wedding to go to after all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Early the next morning, Magnus stood by the large living room window watching Alec as he headed off toward the subway. There was another round of Clave meetings scheduled for that day and Magnus would not see Alexander again until just before the wedding rehearsal at 4:00 pm. He smiled softly to himself, thinking about his wedding gift for Alec and the surprise he had planned after the rehearsal dinner. When the shadowhunter disappeared from view, Magnus turned away from the window and headed for his study.

The warlock's work room was one of the few places in the loft that did not change with Magnus' mood. Alec always found stepping into this room like turning back time to the Victorian period, when Magnus had first come to New York. The walls were covered floor to ceiling in beautifully carved dark wood bookshelves broken only by one large window and the double panelled doors that separated the study from the rest of the loft. In the center of the room sat an elaborately carved partner desk and two chairs anchored by a red oriental carpet. The desk was the only change Alec had ever seen Magnus make to this room and it had been made just after their return from London.

Magnus smiled softly as his eye fell on the partner desk. It had been his way of telling Alec that no part of the loft, or his life was off limits to the shadowhunter. He knew Alec had always been drawn to this room, probably because of the many old leather clad books and ancient parchments that lay on the shelves, almost as if waiting for him to discover them.

Magnus sat at the desk and muttered an incantation. Suddenly as if out of thin air, a book appeared in front of him; the Book of the White, an ancient, powerful spell book that had come into Magnus possession during the war against Valentine. He flipped quickly to the page he wanted and withdrew a small glass vial from his desk drawer. This was it, his wedding gift to Alec and, if he was honest, to himself as well. This potion and the spell that accompanied it would take away Magnus' immortality and allow him to grow old with his beloved shadowhunter.

Magnus knew Alec would never ask this of him and might even try to stop him from doing it if he knew, but that ship had sailed long ago. Magnus did not want to live ageless eternities with only the memory of his soul mate to comfort him. He had told Alec relatively early in their relationship that there would be no one after him and he meant it, so with no hesitation, no second thoughts he spoke the words of the spell and took the potion. It was done, if death separated them, it would only be temporarily. Magnus was sure that he and Alec would be reunited in whatever after life existed.

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

Alec arrived at the Institute with fifteen minutes to spare before the meeting began. His first thought was to find Clary and make sure she had his wedding gift to Magnus ready! As he exited the elevator he saw Clary and Jace standing outside the conference and made a beeline for the diminutive redhead.

"Clary, glad I caught you;" He said as he came to a stop next to them. "Magnus and I are going to exchange gifts after the rehearsal dinner, is it ready?"

Clary smiled brightly as she saw the happy, anxious expression on Alec's face; "Absolutely! It's in my backpack if you'd like to see it."

One look at Alec's face was all the answer she needed. Clary pulled the backpack off her shoulder and rummaged through it until she found her sketch book. She flipped quickly through the pages until she found the new paired runes. Jace recognised one rune as the shadowhunter marriage rune, but the other was entirely new.

"It symbolizes the marriage of a shadowhunter and a downworlder Clary said softly, running her fingers over the beautifully joined, intricate figures.

"It's amazing!" Alec said in a hushed, awed voice. "Will you draw it for us after the Rehearsal dinner? I know we are exchanging rings at the wedding ceremony, but I would like to have this permanent rune exchanged with Magnus privately before the formal ceremony;"

"That's a lovely idea;" Clary replied; "I'd be honoured to do it;"

Alec gave her a happy smile which only widened as he felt Jace's hand on his shoulder. However uncomfortable the whole idea of a large formal wedding was to him, Alec was grateful to know that those closest to him were happy for him, and would be there to support him and Magnus, at the wedding and in their lives together.

"I guess we'd better get in there, the meeting's about to start;" Jace said reluctantly calling their attention back to the business at hand. They turned as one and filed into the conference room, Jace first, followed by Alec and finally Izzy. Just as the girl was about to step across the threshold, she glanced behind her and saw the Inquisitor glaring at her brother's back. If looks could kill, Alec would be dead already. Izzy shivered slightly, she had thought Jace was being a bit overprotective before, now she wasn't sure if he was being protective enough.

The meeting passed more quickly than Alec expected it would. The topics discussed held his interest and debate was lively. When he had something to contribute he found, to his surprise, he was listened to. It was a far cry from his early experiences as an adult member of the Clave when he hadn't been sure if it was his age or sexual orientation that meant his opinions were largely ignored.

The meeting broke up a little after three and the Lightwood siblings hurried to the lounge to see if Magnus had arrived for the wedding rehearsal. As they entered the room, Alec could see Magnus lounging on the couch, looking so much calmer and less nervous than he felt. Magnus gave him a warm smile and pulled the shadowhunter into his arms as he sat down next to the warlock.

"Last chance to back out Bro;" Jace said with a smirk; "I'll put a ladder up outside your window tonight if you want to elope and skip all this formal ceremony stuff;"

"Don't tempt me!" Alec said with a smile giving Magnus a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my PDA phobic brother?" Izzy teased smiling at the happy couple.

At that moment, Maryse Lightwood entered the room; "Oh good, you're all here. Morag and Aidan are waiting in the sanctuary it's time we were all down there;"

They rose quickly and followed Maryse out of the room. Magnus held Alec's hand as they entered the sanctuary together. The large room with its ornately carved dark woodwork and soaring timber ceiling had been beautifully decorated with fresh pine boughs, holly and white amaryllis tied together with deep red ribbons. Large arrangements, of red roses, white amaryllis, sprigs of holly and pine surrounded large white the pillar candles, at the front of the sanctuary; a new plush red carpet drew the eye from the entrance up to the great carved alter. The stained glass windows shimmered in the late afternoon light. Alec thought he had never seen the place look more beautiful.

Maryse got everyone's attention, first introducing the Clave's officiate and then running through the procession and order of service for tomorrow's ceremony. Everyone took their places and worked out the details with a minimum of confusion. Maryse ran a tight ship.

"Any last questions or concerns?" Maryse asked as they concluded the rehearsal. "If not dinner is being served in the dining hall;" And with that she led them to dinner.

A beautifully catered meal was served, family and close friends had gathered to wish the couple well. The atmosphere was relaxed and joyous. Alec was as calm as he could be, considering the formal ceremony was tomorrow. It helped to have Magnus beside him, a strong, comforting presence.

* * *

**Getting close to the big event now... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you really keep me motivated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With the Rehearsal dinner over, people filed out of the dining hall and scattered in different directions. The last to leave were Alec and Magnus. The warlock was brimming with barely contained excitement.

"Time for your surprise!" He laughed grabbing Alec's hand and dragging him down the hall to the ancient elevator that always seemed to be on the verge of breaking down.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked as Magnus hauled him out of the elevator on the ground floor.

"You'll see!" Mangus responded as, to Alec's surprise, he pulled open the sanctuary doors. Magnus slowed down, moving more sedately as they entered the large, impressive room. The air was filled with the scent of pine and roses. He drew Alec to the right side of the sanctuary away from the centre aisle and through a small door about half way up the large room.

Alec knew the doorway led to a small chapel off the main sanctuary. It was a place he had gone to often when he was younger and wanted to be alone to think. What he didn't expect was to see the chapel decorated with the same flowers and pine boughs as the sanctuary, and a small group of their closest friends and family waiting for them. Alec shot a questioning glance at Magnus.

The warlock smiled softly and said; "I know you never wanted the large, formal wedding ceremony that we will have tomorrow, so I thought that we could have the small, intimate, 'friends and family' ceremony tonight….surprise?" It took a moment for the information to sink in, but then Alec threw his arms around Magnus and buried his head in the warlock's neck. It was all the thanks Magnus needed as he held tightly to his shadowhunter.

Alec was the first to pull away; "How did you do all this?" He said eyes roaming around the beautifully decorated chapel and the people gathered there smiling and chatting.

"I had a lot of help;" Magnus responded nodding toward Izzy, Jace and Clary who stood just a few feet away. "Now I think it is time for me to give you my wedding gift. It isn't something you can unwrap, but it is something that will be with us always. Alexander, you are the love of my life. I do not want to have endless lifetimes with only the memory of you for comfort. I have lived a long time, seen and done many things, but I chose to live this, my last lifetime with you."

Alec stood in stunned silence as Magnus words echoed in the sudden, hushed quiet of the small room. "Magnus, no, you can't…" He started.

"It's already done, my love;" Magnus said softly; "and it is done as much for me as for you. I need to know that when death comes for one of us, it will only be a temporary separation and it will also come for the other." The tears in Alec's eyes told Magnus all he needed to know.

Clary stepped up putting a hand on Alec's shoulder as she placed a small scroll tied with a red ribbon into the shadowhunter's hand. Alec smiled softly and handed the scroll to Magnus. The warlock opened it quickly gasping as he saw the beautifully twined runes. One he recognized as the shadowhunter wedding rune, the other was new to him and he glanced at Clary questioningly.

"It is a downworlder wedding rune and this will be the first time these runes have ever been drawn, tonight, for the two of you;" she replied smiling warmly.

That evening in the candle lit chapel amidst friends and family, Alec and Magnus exchanged their vows and the beautiful new marriage runes. The ceremony was everything they hoped it would be and more. Tomorrow the large formal wedding would take place, but whenever Alec thought about his marriage to Magnus, it would always be this simple ceremony in the chapel he would think about.

It had been a long, busy day and it was late by the time Alec and Magnus said goodnight and caught a cab back to the loft in Brooklyn. As they were about to get in, Alec took one last look at the Institute. A light in one of the rooms caught his attention. He did not know whose it was, but a shiver of dread ran up his spine. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the unwanted feeling. He was not going to let anything spoil this wonderful evening. He and Magnus were married!

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

Ezra Highsmith paced up and down the room lost in thought. As the Inquisitor he was a powerful member of the Clave and had been assigned a room at the Institute that included a separate study as well as sleeping quarters. He paid no attention to his comfortable surroundings however, focused on the one topic that had been preoccupying his mind for some time now, the destruction of Alexander Lightwood.

How had the Clave fallen so far? There had been a time when a degenerate, like the Lightwood boy, would have been stripped of his marks not heralded as a hero; when shadowhunters understood that downworlders were little better than demons and not valued allies. He would bring the Clave back to its senses, back to its true purpose and Alexander would help him do it. A cruel smile touched his thin lips and his eyes burned with fanatical fire.

He was glad now that the 'accident' he'd arranged for Alexander had failed. Thanks to that fool, Morag Nightshade, whom he'd heard talking with Isabelle Lightwood earlier, he knew that Alec and Magnus planned to honeymoon in New Orleans. A bigger, better plan had begun to form in his mind; a plan that would see Alexander dead, Magnus disgraced and the Accords in ruins. He, Ezra Highsmith, would lead the Clave in a new war against downworlders.

Sitting down at the desk, Highsmith began to write…..

_My Dear Baron Dredd,_

_It has been awhile since I was last in touch with you, but I assure you, the Falin demons you raised for me in Edinburgh a few months ago were very much appreciated. _

_I find myself once again in need of your services. I will contact you in two days time to let you know what will be required. If you feel that some kind of payment is in order for your work this time, we can perhaps discuss how I may help you with your annoying problem, the current VooDoo queen._

_Regards,_

_E. Highsmith, Inquisitor_

Once he had read the letter over, Highsmith pulled a lighter out of his pocket and touched the flame to one corner. It was much safer to send this communication by fire message seeing as he was currently at the New York Institute. A small smile played over his face as he watched the letter burn, the first part of his plan had been initiated and he couldn't be more pleased.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all had a great Christmas. The next chapter may take a little longer to get posted as I will be away next week. I will try not to make you wait too long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alec woke early the next morning, despite the fact that he and Magnus had shared their perfect wedding night in each other's arms. Long years of habit, he supposed, and maybe a bit of nervousness over the formal ceremony to come. He was still amazed that Magnus had found a way to give him the intimate wedding he craved amid all the pomp and circumstance.

His eyes rested on the peaceful, sleeping face of his husband. He could not imagine anything more perfect than Magnus striking, oriental features, devoid of makeup, the way he liked them best. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and went into the loft's tiny kitchen to feed Chairman Meow and make some coffee.

As the rich smell of coffee began to fill the room, Alec found himself thinking about the future. Somehow being married already had eased his nervousness about the formal ceremony and he wasn't obsessing about it anymore. Tomorrow would see him and Magnus in Chicago, ready to board the 'City of New Orleans' an iconic, Pullman train that would take them overnight to their honeymoon destination. Alec was very curious about New Orleans, he knew there was no Clave Institute there and that the exotic, old French Quarter was presided over by the VooDoo Queen, who like Magnus was a High Warlock. To say that he was looking forward to spending some time travelling and sightseeing with Magnus was an understatement. Their recent trips to Edinburgh and London had been more about demon hunting and danger than interest and pleasure.

Suddenly Alec felt strong arms circle his waist and warm lips nuzzle his neck; "The smell of coffee works every time;" He said as he turned in Magnus arms and hugged him back.

"You know me too well;" Magnus replied smiling sleepily.

"If you'd waited a bit longer, I would have brought you a coffee in bed;"

"Nice thought, but I might have dragged you back to bed and then we'd both be late for our second wedding;" Magnus said chuckling.

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

A tall, middle aged man slipped unnoticed out of the front door of the New York Institute. He was glamoured to avoid the attention of any mundanes who might be about in the dark, early morning hour. Ezra Highsmith moved with a quick, graceful step toward the nearest subway station and disappeared from view down the steep station steps.

A short while later saw the Inquisitor entering the ruined Renwick's Hospital on Roosevelt Island. A small, cruel smile played on his lips as he glanced around the abandoned building. Most of the roof was missing which left the interior open to the elements and badly damaged. Despite it being considered of historical interest, nothing much had been done to preserve the old asylum. Highsmith could see why Valentine had chosen it as a place to secure Jocelyn Fairchild all those years ago….

Valentine Morganstern who might have been head of the Clave now if he hadn't been so rash and impatient. Morganstern had had some of the right ideas, at least as far as downworlders were concerned, and Ezra would have had no problems working with him, if his bid for power had been successful; but the Inquisitor was too cautious a man to declare his loyalties openly until he saw which way the wind blew. He knew how to keep his own counsel and bide his time until conditions were right, and he believed that the time had come.

The sky began to lighten allowing more of the interior of the ruined asylum to be seen. It was certainly dismal and haunted enough to be a suitable venue for this meeting. Highsmith was not usually given to flights of fancy, but a cold shiver ran unbidden down his spine. An eerie, gray-green swirling light on the stone wall caught the Inquisitor's attention. His guest was arriving. He moved closer to the light as it grew in size and intensity. Out of the centre stepped a tall, thin man followed by a small, delicate woman.

A frown marred the Inquisitor's face as he looked at his two visitors. Dredd he'd expected, but the girl was an unwelcome surprise. "How dare you bring someone else to this meeting;" He snarled, glaring at the man who was dusting off his black frock coat with the utmost unconcern.

"Y'all calm yourself Inquisitor;" Baron Dredd said in a slow southern drawl; "She's my apprentice and can be trusted implicitly. We will need her particular skills to carry out your plan;"

Ezra eyed the girl suspiciously, not reassured at all by the warlock's words. She had a light brown complexion, delicate features, and dark eyes that flashed with power and passion; full red lips smiled slightly as she said; "Inquisitor, I'm Madeline Shroud;" and dipped her head as if waiting to hear his pleasure.

Cold and unemotional as Ezra usually was, he found himself momentarily entranced by her beauty, until he saw the flash of a snake's tongue, her particular warlock's mark and he shivered slightly. "It will cost you dearly Baron if you are wrong about this;" was all he said, then he beckoned the two closer and began to outline his plans in detail as a watery sun tried unsuccessfully to lighten the intense gloom of the abandoned asylum.

**~~~~~ ! ~~~~~**

A crowd had gathered in the sanctuary of the New York Institute. The first notes of Pachelbel's Canon in D signaled the start of the ceremony and stilled the guests in their seats. Magnus at the front of the church turned to watch as Jace in a black tuxedo and Izzy in a high wasted crimson dress with long, flowing skirt seemed to glide up the aisle. They were followed shortly by Aidan and Morag in similar attire.

Once both couples had joined Magnus at the front of the church, the warlock began to descend the aisle to meet Alec half way and clasping each other tightly by the hand they made their way back to the front ready for the formal ceremony to begin.

Alec found he was much calmer than he had expected, despite the crowd. The exchange of vows and rings went off without a hitch. The private, intimate ceremony that he and Magnus had had the evening before was more meaningful and real to him than this larger, formal venue could offer. Alec was married in all the ways that meant the most to him already; this was merely allowing the rest of the Clave and downworld to catch up.

Magnus and Alec enjoyed the reception especially, their first dance. Alec allowed himself to drift away in Magnus' arms as though they were the only two people in the room. He knew without a doubt that Magnus was his present, his future, his everything, and could see the same conviction in his lover's eyes.

Magnus, who loved a party, watched Alec carefully during the reception, and the minute he saw pleasure and excitement replaced by fatigue in his husband's face, he whisked them back to the loft for a quiet, intimate and relaxing wedding night. Tomorrow they would portal to Chicago and board the train to New Orleans.

Once Alec and Magnus had left the reception, Jace made a point of tracking down Aidan Briosag. He was relieved that the wedding had gone down without any incidents, but was still uneasy in his mind. His distrust of the Inquisitor could not be dispelled so easily. Jace found the High Warlock of Edinburgh sitting by himself in a corner of the room, watching the festivities.

"Everything went very well I thought;" Aidan said eying Jace closely; "And yet you don't seem pleased, care to share?"

"Everything did go well, and I am pleased for Alec and Magnus, but I can't quite shake the feeling that something isn't right. I've learned to trust my instincts and they are telling me that my brother is in danger." Jace said in a serious voice.

"Morag and I will be staying in New York for a few more days, if you need us, we'll be there."

"Thanks Aidan, The Inquisitor and the rest of the Clave will be returning to Idris tomorrow. I am probably just being paranoid." Jace said as he turned to join Izzy and Clary at their table.

* * *

**Sorry this took longer to post than usual, I was away for a week after Christmas and had no opportunity to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

The following afternoon saw Alec and Magnus boarding 'The City of New Orleans' a historic Pullman style train that would take them overnight to New Orleans. Alec was in awe as he entered the bedroom that Magnus had reserved for them. The beautiful, carved, dark wood paneling wrapped up the walls and onto the ceiling cocooning the bed in old world warmth and luxury. The bed itself was almost the width of the room leaving only two small shelves on either side of the bed with lantern style lights shining on the wall just above them.

"You like it, love?" Magnus asked smiling softly at the look on Alec's face.

"It's amazing;" Alec responded reaching up to give Magnus a sweet chaste kiss. Unsurprisingly he felt the warlock's arms tighten around him and the kiss deepen into something more passionate and needy.

A sudden knock on the door broke them apart. "Hold that thought;" Magnus said grinning wickedly at Alec before turning away to open door.

"May I see your tickets sir?" a respectful voice asked from the hallway.

"Of course;" Magnus replied and pulled two railway tickets from his jacket pocket.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy your trip;" The conductor said as he handed the tickets back to Magnus.

"I intend to!" Magnus said smiling as he closed and locked the door before turning back to Alec. "Now, where were we..."

A couple of hours later found Alec laying in Magnus' arms enjoying the rhythmic rocking of the moving train. They had made love, taking their time to explore and enjoy each other thoroughly.

"Shall we get dressed and go to the lounge car for some drinks before dinner? Magnus asked sounding relaxed and a bit sleepy from their recent activities.

"Sounds good;" Alec said, interested in seeing more of the historic train.

They dressed quickly, both wearing suits in accordance with the dress code required. Magnus in black with a bright purple silk shirt to add the splash of colour he craved, and Alec in dark navy that deepened the blue of his eyes and a classic, crisp white shirt. They made their way through the train to the lounge car, Alec admired the beautiful dark paneling and art deco style of the room. Comfortable arm chairs in subtle colours of cream and blue lined the walls with small round glass and chrome tables sparkling next to them.

The lounge car was busy with a crowd of happy, excited passengers but Magnus and Alec managed to find seats and were soon enjoying champagne as the train continued south toward their final destination.

"So, what will we be doing when we get to New Orleans?" Alec asked Magnus. He had left the planning of their honeymoon entirely in the warlock's hands partly because Magnus had been there before, and partly because he had been busy getting ready for the Clave conference that had preceded their wedding.

"I've booked us into the Bourbon Orleans Hotel near Jackson Square in the heart of the French Quarter." Magnus replied smiling as happy memories seemed to sweep over him. "The hotel actually began its life as the Orleans Ballroom and Theatre. It was converted into a convent and orphanage in the 1800's and is now one of the top most haunted hotels in the French Quarter."

"Oh great;" said Alec with a slight shiver. "Don't you think I had enough of ghostly activities in Edinburgh?" He asked softly, remembering the haunting sound of bagpipes coming from below the great castle.

"Not a bit, my dear, the ghosts of New Orleans are in a league of their own;" Magnus said with a grin. "At the Bourbon Orleans, guests have heard the sound of children echoing in the hallways, and there's a rather frisky pirate that..." Magnus said with a grin.

"Okay, okay, I get it..." Alec sputtered blushing slightly.

Magnus loved that pink flush on Alec's cheek, though he didn't see it quite as often as he had when they first began dating. He placed his hand over Alec's on the table top and gave it a comforting squeeze enjoying the soft smile that flitted across Alec's lips in response to his husband's affection.

They continued to chat quietly about New Orleans until Alec's attention was caught by a woman at the far end of the lounge car. She was dressed in a stunning red suit, but it was her face that drew Alec's gaze. She was beautiful with warm, light brown skin, full red lips and eyes so dark they were almost black. Alec was not usually moved by feminine beauty, but he noticed her. As she caught his eye, a cruel smile flitted across her face and just for a moment he thought he saw the flick of a snake's tongue. Alec turned to Magnus trying to get his attention and point the woman out, but when he looked back, she was gone.

"Alec darling, are you alright?" Magnus asked concern in his voice. He had noticed the slight shiver that ran down Alec's spine and the draining of colour from his delicate porcelain skin.

"F-fine Magnus, maybe we should head to the dining car now, if you're ready."

"Yes, I am rather hungry;" Magnus said rising from his chair and moving through the lounge car with Alec right behind him. The dining car was yet another beautifully appointed, restored Pullman rail car. The tables were covered in crisp white cloth and the service was impeccable.

As they lingered over dinner, Magnus said; "We'll be arriving in New Orleans just in time for Mardi Gras;"

"Mardi Gras?"

Magnus smiled, ask Alec anything about weapons, demons, and shadowhunter history and he was a font of information, but mundane history and culture had not been considered a particularly important part of his curriculum. "Mardi Gras is an annual carnival celebrated in New Orleans just before the Catholic season of Lent. It has always been marked by flamboyant parades, balls and partying."

"So, right up your alley, then;" Alec said grinning.

"Pretty much;" Magnus laughed.

"When were you there last?" Alec asked.

"It was in the early 30's;" Manus replied and his eyes got that far away dreamy look they sometimes did when recounting past times...

**_New York 1932..._**

_ It was the Great Depression and times were tough for everyone, even the High Warlock of Brooklyn was finding there were fewer calls on his time and talents. Financial he was not concerned, but he was bored, and Magnus hated to be bored. That morning he had risen late, his last client had been several days ago and there was nothing on his calendar. With a disgruntled sigh, he slumped on the couch with his coffee and contemplated another long, slow day._

_Suddenly he remembered the fire message that had arrived about a week ago and had been thrown carelessly on the pile of mail and magazines on his coffee table. The announcement of a Coven meeting did not usually stir much interest in Magnus. It was a mark of how bored he was that it suddenly seemed like the most important and interesting thing in the world. Digging frantically through the mess, he finally laid hands on the parchment. The Coven meeting was being held in New Orleans and would coincide with Mardi Gras... perfect._

_Magnus soon found himself in the French Quarter, enjoying the warm weather, sunshine and, perhaps most of all, the change of scene. It was even worth sitting through some of those interminable Coven meetings. That afternoon the appointment of a new High Warlock of New Orleans would be confirmed and Magnus had to admit to a certain curiosity over who the candidate was. The last time he had been in New Orleans, Marie LaVeau had been VooDoo Queen and he remembered those exciting, colourful times quite fondly. _

_The head of the Coven brought the meeting to order and proceeded to announce the name of the new candidate, Cally LaMort. So another VooDoo Queen Magnus thought smiling as he strained to see the small, almost fragile looking figure make her way to the dais at the front of the room. As she turned around to face the crowd, Magnus gasped, despite her short , delicate stature, she radiated a strong presence and seemed to command the room without effort. She was dressed in vibrant colours of red, orange and yellow like a firebird amid a flock of mostly black crows. _

_There was a sudden hush as the Coven head announced the appointment and asked, in a manner reminiscent of a mundane minister, whether anyone knew of an impediment or challenge to the candidate. And, like the congregation at a wedding, the crowd held its breath, not really expecting a response, but still uneasy. Then just as the Coven head began to say the ancient words that would seal the appointment, a harsh, voice challenged the candidate to a duel for the position. Baron Dredd, a powerful, old warlock swept onto the dais, his long black robe billowing out behind him and in his hand a black ebony staff topped by a silver skull._

_Magnus frowned, he knew Baron Dredd and could not imagine a less suitable candidate for High Warlock. Still, the challenge had been issued and all he could do now was hope that the girl was powerful, and experienced enough to beat the old devil. The Head of the Coven created a clear dome over the combatants so their magic could not injure those observing the duel, and then gave the signal to begin._

_Magnus watched in awe as the girl held her own and gave the Baron a run for his money. But as the duel progressed with neither combatant able to gain significant advantage over the other, something began to worry at the back of Magnus' mind, something that should not be there..._

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your comments keep me inspired and I am grateful you take the time to let me know what you think of the story. You are the best. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_New Orleans 1932..._**

_Magnus gasped in shock as his mind finally presented him with the truth. He had seen the Baron's staff before, in someone else's hand. The ebony staff with the silver skull had once been offered to Magnus, by his father, Lucifer, Prince of Hell. Magnus had refused it knowing that gifts from the devil come at a terrible price. He also knew that having such a gift was against Coven rules and to use it in a duel would automatically disqualify the combatant._

_Magnus rose to his feet, and summoning his enormous power sent a wall of blue light piercing through the dome, effectively separating the combatants. A second flash of blue wrenched the staff from Baron Dredd's hand and held it suspended in the air just out of the warlock's grasp._

_"Magnus Bane!" the Head of Coven roared; "How dare you interrupt these proceedings!" _

_By that time, Magnus had reached the dais and turned to face the Head of Coven; "I dare because I know Baron Dredd has invalidated his claim by using a forbidden object, the staff of Lucifer;"_

_A great gasp and murmur rose from the crowd but no one challenged the veracity of Magnus' claim. Before any more could be done, however, the Baron opened a small portal and escaped the scene screaming curses at Magnus for his interference. Magnus turned to the Head of the Coven and said; "I had best return this item to its rightful owner;" and the staff promptly vanished in a puff of blue smoke. The confirmation of Cally LaMort as High Warlock of New Orleans proceeded without further incident._

**Present...**

As Magnus finished his story, he smiled at the look of intense concentration on Alec's face. They had come such a long way from the days when Magnus kept his past a closely guarded secret. He couldn't really imagine not sharing that part of himself with Alec any longer, and he was rewarded by Alec's answering smile, though it was tinged with a bit of concern.

"What happened to Baron Dredd? We aren't going to run into him in New Orleans, out to revenge himself on you, are we?"

Magnus chuckled; "No, I don't think so, it was such a long time ago and I have heard that he stays at his shack on the bayou now and is rarely seen in the French Quarter. Besides, it's not like I can't defend myself should the need arise;"

"Well, just understand that I will be watching your back, no matter how good you are at defending yourself;" Alec responded fiercely.

"Sayang, please don't worry, this is our honeymoon and I want to show you all the interesting and exotic things New Orleans has to offer. We are going to have the most wonderful time." Magnus said leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on Alec's lips. They continued to chat leisurely about New Orleans and their plans for the future until the meal and wine were finished.

At last Magnus pulled a tired, relaxed Alec to his feet and they headed back to their room for the night. As they entered, Alec noticed that Magnus had had a bottle of champagne delivered and it was chilling in a bucket of ice next to two crystal flutes.

A few hours later Alec lay awake beside a peacefully sleeping Magnus listening to the rhythmic sound of the train as it continued to head south into the dark night. He still marvelled at times that a man as confident, dynamic and beautiful as Magnus loved him, but he no longer doubted it was so. Somehow they completed each other and smiling softly at the thought Alec drifted off to sleep...

_He heard the harsh sound of sobs ripped from someone who never cries, Izzy. He tried to open his eyes, find out what could have wrung that sound from one of the strongest, fiercest people he knew. He felt the touch of a hand, damp with tears, on his cold cheek._

_"Come away Izzy, there is nothing more to be done here, they are waiting to start the ceremony;" said a quiet voice, hoarse from emotion, Jace's voice._

_"It's not fair, I can't lose another brother, not after Max, I can't, I can't..." _

_"We are the only ones left now Iz, we have to be strong for each other;" Jace said softly; "It's what Alec would have wanted;"_

_Their voices began to grow softer, fading away as Alec tried desperately to open his eyes, to call them back; "I'm not dead, I'm not dead..."_

_Suddenly he felt himself being lifted, and a strange voice saying; "Time to start the funeral ceremony, the family has gathered and the pyre is ready."_

_"No, it's a mistake, can't you see I'm alive...Magnus, Magnus tell them I'm alive..."_

Alec sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath as he tried to slow his heart rate, tried to convince his panicked body that it had been just a dream, a silly dream. He and Magnus were heading to New Orleans on their honeymoon and everything was good.

After making sure that Magnus was still peacefully sleeping, he slid out of bed and got himself a glass of water. Still too rattled to think about sleep, he sat down in a chair near the bed and pushed the window blind up a bit so he could watch the dark night slide by. He let his mind be lulled by the motion of the train and when he was, at last, struggling to keep his eyes open, he slipped back into bed with Magnus, curving into his lover's warm body.

Alec awoke to the sound of Magnus calling his name and the smell of fresh coffee. "You're up early;" he yawned struggling to sit up and take his coffee from Magnus.

"I've been up for a while, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you. It will be awhile before we reach New Orleans, so we should get something to eat and then go to the observation car;"

"Sounds like a plan;" Alec responded as he sipped his coffee gratefully. He was looking forward to seeing some of the country side and shaking off the last vestiges of his disturbing dream. He dressed quickly and was soon on his way to the dining car with Magnus.

It was mid afternoon when Alec and Magnus disembarked from the train and caught a cab to the Bourbon Orleans Hotel. Alec was impressed by the grand lobby with its soaring ceilings, huge arched windows and glittering chandeliers. The suite Magnus had reserved for them was a unique sitting room with a loft bedroom accessed by steep iron stairs. The room was decorated in warm shades of red, brown and gold, the furniture overstuffed and comfortable rather than stiff and formal.

"You like it my love?" Magnus asked after the porter had delivered their luggage and retired.

"It's perfect;" Alec said smiling at the pleased look on his husband's face. "What do you say we leave the unpacking for later and go explore the Quarter, maybe pick out some place to have dinner and listen to some jazz?"

"You read my mind;" Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand and heading back out to the street. The architecture of the French Quarter reflected its Spanish colonial roots, flat tiled roofs and stucco walls painted in pastel hues; elaborate ironwork balconies and galleries that looked like black lace against the light coloured buildings. It was like stepping into another time. The street was bustling with sightseers and artists. Music could be heard floating out from open doorways and the delicious smells of Creole cooking lingered in the still air.

They walked up to Jackson Square, enjoying the sights and sounds of the amazing old city. "Mardis Gras has started, and tonight the VooDoo Queen will dance in Congo Square, I thought we could head over later and watch." Magnus said.

Alec nodded in agreement as they continued to walk through the French Quarter. A strange procession coming towards them, caught Alec's attention. He could see several musicians and other people walking down the centre of the street followed by a large black, horse drawn carriage. The music being played was quite mournful and not like the lively jazz sounds they had heard earlier.

Seeing the confusion on Alec's face, Magnus said; "Its a jazz funeral. The carriage at the back is actually a hearse. Once the body is interred, friends and family say their final goodbyes and the music becomes more upbeat. There is even dancing to celebrate the life of the deceased. It used to be that jazz funerals were done to mark the passing of jazz musicians, but now they are also given to young people who have died tragically. "

A slight shiver ran down Alec spine as he remembered his dream, the trappings may have been different in the shadowhunter world, but it was still a funeral.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am trying to keep to a schedule with updating this story, but life has become a little unpredictable so please bear with me.**


End file.
